Something New
by kori hime
Summary: Post-I Will Remember You. What if the day wasn't really taken away, just erased from their memories? What if Buffy still felt the aftermath of that day? Not a BA fic. Set during Something Blue, AU after. Prologue & Chapter One up.
1. Prologue

Something New: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS or BtVS but if I owned Spike he'd be locked up in my basement right now...  
  
Glor: Hello! Some of you might have read 'Once More With Déjà Vu', my other BtVS/AtS fic... I know most people who write post-'I Will Remember You' fics make them B/A pairing. Well call me the weird one who says EW to B/A! I didn't like that episode much... It would have been cute if it wasn't that particular couple... So if you're a B/A fan, you may wanna leave now... (waves bye-bye to B/A fans) Although there are a few B/A scenes but that's more parts from the episode itself then anything else.  
  
  
  
Buffy slammed her dorm door, startling Willow in the process. Willow jumped up to see Buffy, "Hey. So how was L.A....?"  
  
"Great... Just great... Saw my dad, went to see Angel for a few minutes... It was, strange... I feel like I missed something..." Buffy said as she fell onto her bed.  
  
"That what happens, I guess... With exes I mean... That when you talk to them it feels like something's...missing..." Willow trailed off as her thoughts went back to Oz.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Buffy said as she curled up on her bed, "Wills, I just wanna sleep, okay?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Yeah, you go to sleep... I'll be over here... Sleeping..."  
  
Both lied awake in their beds thinking about their ex-lovers.  
  
  
  
Buffy had drifted to sleep only to dream about Angel.  
  
Buffy is walking in a park overlooking the beach. She feels something and turns around to see Angel stepping through a shadowed arch in a hedge. She watches as he walks out into the sun towards her. He kisses her and she kisses back.  
  
Buffy's dream blurs and the scene changes to Angel's kitchen and Angel is pouring her tea.  
  
"Would you like some more?" he asks her.  
  
"No, Thank you..." she tells him.  
  
"I'm really sorry I kissed you like that," he says as he puts the teakettle down.  
  
Buffy frown, "You are?" she asks quietly.  
  
"Not for the kiss itself..." he rephrases.  
  
She sighs in relief, "Good. I mean, 'cause - as far as kisses go I thought it was well above average."  
  
"It was incredible. I just - I-I think, maybe we'd be asking for trouble rushing back into things..." Buffy looks up at him curiously, "Not that I don't want to - rush. Believe me, I do..."  
  
"Right. You spoke to the Oracles and they said you were cured for good. But how do we know that they really speak for the Powers? I mean they could be - pranksters..." Buffy reasoned.  
  
"Or there could be another loophole," Angel added.  
  
"Exactly. And then the two of us would be in even deeper and it's 'grr' all over again."  
  
"It would be smart to wait a while. See if this mortal thing takes..."  
  
"Exactly. And even if it does, it's still complicated."  
  
"You're still the Slayer. And I'm not sure what I am now. I don't know what my purpose is. I can't just wedge myself into your life back in Sunnydale. It wouldn't be good for either of us. Not to mention the fact that you just started college. And what about slaying. I mean, if you had me to worry about, you might not be as focused..." Angel rambled.  
  
"Are you going to pull out a pie chart on me now? Because I get it, it's not necessary," Buffy says angrily.  
  
Angel gets up with a sigh and moves to the chair next to her, "I'm not saying I don't want you. You know how much... I'm just saying it's worth the wait to be sure this is right. I need to be sure you won't get hurt again."  
  
Buffy gets up abruptly, "You know it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about 10 zillion times, because today would have been a real let down. - So how does the mature plan go? You call me? I call you? What?" she says angrily to Angel.  
  
Angel gets up and steps over to her, "We stay in touch - just not..."  
  
"Literally. - Funny," they stare at each other, then she walks past him, "Okay, I'd better..."  
  
Angel turns to watch her leave, "Right. Remove the temptation."  
  
Buffy spins back towards him, "So, we'll - talk soon." she says hesitantly.  
  
Buffy puts her hand on top of his on the counter. They both stare down at their hands. Angel turns his hand to grab hers then reaches out and pulls her into a kiss. They stumble up against the fridge and Buffy jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Angel carries her over to the kitchen table, sweeps the stuff on it on the floor and lays her down on it.  
  
The dream blurs again to a later time of the day, but Buffy still doesn't know what it means.  
  
"Peanut butter, preferably crunchy!" Buffy yells from the bedroom.  
  
Angel's head pops up above the door of the fridge, "I got it!" he yells back.  
  
His arms piled with food he makes his way back to the bedroom. He dumps the stuff on the bed and slips under the sheet.  
  
Buffy wearing a black robe smiles at him, "The perfect yum," Angel feeds her a spoon of ice cream, "Mmm, this is a dream. You're human for like a minute and already there is Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip in the fridge." she says happily.  
  
"God, I love food," Angel says as Buffy feeds him some ice cream on a chocolate waffle.  
  
"Food is good," Buffy says before they kiss again.  
  
They pull away, "Why didn't you ever tell me about chocolate and peanut butter?" he asks curiously.  
  
"Well, I figured if your vamp taste buds couldn't really savor it, then it would only hurt you, you know? By the way, I'm over the whole needing to be mature thing. That time you just spent in the kitchen? That was enough time apart," she stated.  
  
"Too much," Angel smiles and leans in for another kiss but some ice cream drips from his spoon on his chest.  
  
Angel breaks away, "Okay, mortal coordination leaving something to be desired."  
  
"Wrong. It's just right."  
  
He laughs as she licks up the ice cream then pulls her down into another kiss.  
  
The scene blurs again.  
  
Buffy has her head lying on Angel's chest, "It's a good sound. Thump-thump. Thump-thump." she imitates the sound of his heart beating.  
  
He smiles, "It feels pretty amazing."  
  
"I'm so glad we didn't logic ourselves out of this. We'll make it work, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"We will."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sleepy, - but I still want..."  
  
"What? You couldn't possibly... Not that I wouldn't..." Angel says surprised.  
  
"No, no. I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even. You?"  
  
He smiles again, "For now."  
  
"No, I - want to stay awake - so this day can keep happening."  
  
Angel kisses her forehead, "Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow."  
  
"Angel? This is the first time I ever really felt this way," she said sleepily.  
  
"What way?" he questioned.  
  
"Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect."  
  
Angel kisses the top of her head as she falls asleep.  
  
Everything blurs into one last scene.  
  
It's 8:56 on Angel's clock when he comes back to Buffy to see her pacing in a long flowery dress, "I'm guessing that expression isn't because they were all out of fresh OJ at the deli. - What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened. - I just..." Angel trailed off.  
  
"Where have you been?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back," he stated calmly.  
  
"What? - Why?" she asks startled and confused.  
  
"Because more then ever I know how much I love you."  
  
Buffy backs away from him, "No. No, you didn't," she denies.  
  
Angel follows her, "And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said."  
  
"Mohra is dead. We killed him."  
  
"He said others would come."  
  
"They always come. And they always will. But that's my problem now, not yours, remember?"  
  
"No, I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone." he said sadly.  
  
"Then we fight together."  
  
"You saw what happened last night. If anything I'm a liability to you. You take chances to protect me, and that's not just bad for you, it's bad for the people we were meant to help."  
  
"So what? You just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?" she said furiously.  
  
"You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life, or the lives of others?" Buffy just stares at him and after a moment he takes her into his arms, "I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure - if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."  
  
She sniffles, "I understand. - So, what happens now?"  
  
"The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal"  
  
"When?" she asks, looking at him.  
  
Angel looks over at the clock, which says 9:00, "Another minute," Angel says sadly.  
  
"A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!" she yells hysterically with her tears.  
  
"We don't have a choice. It's done."  
  
"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?" she asks.  
  
"You won't. No one will know but me."  
  
"Everything we did..."  
  
"It never happened."  
  
Buffy shakes her head, "It did. It did. I know it did!" she puts her hand on his heart, "I felt your heart beat."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
They kiss for the last time for that day. Buffy looks over at the clock. The minute is almost up.  
  
"No! Oh God. It's not enough time."  
  
Angel is crying now too, "Shh, please. Please."  
  
Both hold each other tightly while they cry, "Please, please."  
  
"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget," she repeats this mantra until there's a bright light.  
  
  
  
Buffy gasps as she awakens in a cold sweat. She feels sick to her stomach and run out of the dorm, into the bathroom. She throws up into the toilet. She's holding her hair with one hand as she picks her head up from the toilet bowl. Soon she throws up again.  
  
  
  
In the morning, Willow has gone to Oz's dorm and all his things are still there like he never left. She picks up one of his shirts and inhales his scent. She begins to cry into it as she falls back onto the bed in tears.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Willow comes back to her and Buffy's dorm to find Buffy lying on her bed, "Where were you, Buffy? You missed all your classes..." she said with concern as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Wills, I'm not feeling so good..." Buffy said as she put her face into her pillow.  
  
Willow frowned and rubbed her friends back, "Maybe you should see a doctor?" she suggested.  
  
Buffy shook her head in the pillow then turned over, "No, no doctors... Doctor's bad... I hate doctors..."  
  
"Buffy, you sound like a two year old!" Willow exclaimed at Buffy's inane protest.  
  
"Okay... Maybe I'll got to a doctor... But we've got to go to Giles' house. Supposed to interrogate Spike to get some info about the commandoes..." she said as she pulled herself off her bed and headed for the closet.  
  
"Are you sure you should be going?" she said as she got ready to leave.  
  
Buffy pulled on a shirt and pair of pants, "And why not?"  
  
"You shouldn't be all sick to interrogate Spike. I'm sure Giles'll do well on his on..."  
  
"I'm going," Buffy said as she left the dorm followed by Willow.  
  
  
  
Buffy is looking at Spike exasperatedly, "So... You saw their faces but you can't describe them."  
  
"Well, they were human. Two eyes each, kind of in the middle," He said, playing coy.  
  
She glared at him, "Uh huh. And the lab?"  
  
"Underground. I came out through an air vent. I don't know exactly where. I'm done. Put the telly on," he said pointing to the TV behind her.  
  
Buffy took in a breath as the sickness to her stomach from last night came back. She closed her eyes for a second and reopened them to se Spike staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong, Slayer?" he says tilting his head to the side, "You're lookin' a lil pale..."  
  
"Shut up," she muttered as she ran to the toilet and threw up.  
  
"Ew! Slayer! What the hell!? Watcher!" Spike yelled.  
  
Giles ran in and placed Spike's cup of blood on the sink, "Buffy, are you all right?" he asked as he rubbed her back a bit.  
  
Buffy stopped and lifted her head and took some toilet paper to wipe her mouth, "Not really..." she said softly.  
  
"Hey! Watcher! That's cruel! I can't reach the bloody mug! Atleast move it over to me then you can take care of your sick slayer!" Spike yelled to no avail as both Giles and Buffy ignored him.  
  
"You should see a doctor,"  
  
Buffy sighed angrily, "Why does everyone keep saying that! I'm fine I'll bet it's just a flu bug and I'll be over it by tomorrow,"  
  
Giles nodded but not in complete agreement, "Just promise if this is not gone by tomorrow that'll go to a doctor?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You want us to move Spike so you can..." Giles trailed off.  
  
"No it's okay... I'll be fine. And if annoys me too much I'll just stake him!" she said cheerily.  
  
"You can't stake me! You need me!" Spike complained, drawing the attention over to him.  
  
Buffy grabbed the cup and promptly shoved it in his hands, "Shut up," she said as Spike complied by drinking the blood, "You can go, Giles... Ask Willow about away to make him talk, maybe?"  
  
"Of Course," he said as he left the room.  
  
  
  
"Truth spell, maybe? Not sure if it'd work on a vampire but we can try," Willow suggested as Giles walked back in.  
  
"A truth spell, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Giles asked rhetorically.  
  
"'Cause you had your hands full with the undead English Patient?" she answered as she hands Giles the book she was reading.  
  
"Yes... We'll have a go," he says as he looks over the spell.  
  
"Looks pretty simple. I'll stop by the magick shop tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"All right. I'll be back in the morning with donuts and motherwort," then she calls towards the bathroom, "Bye, Buffy! I'll see you at home. Feel better, okay?"  
  
"I will! Bye!" Buffy called from the bathroom.  
  
"Great. Thank you, Willow," he said as Willow heads out and Giles heads back to the bathroom where Spike is finishing his blood.  
  
"Um, Willow may have had a very helpful idea. She seems to be coping better with Oz's departure, don't you think?" Giles asked Buffy who was sitting against a wall.  
  
"She still has a way to go, but yeah - I think she's dealing."  
  
Spike finished off his blood then talked to the others, "What, are you people blind? She's hangin' on by a thread. Any ninny can see that."  
  
  
  
"Devon said that he sent for his stuff. I guess that means he's planning on settling down somewhere... else. Not here," Willow said dejectedly after she saw Oz's empty dorm.  
  
"I guess so..." Buffy answered.  
  
"I feel like I've been split down the center and half of me is lost," Willow say on the verge of tears.  
  
Buffy rubs her back, "I know. It feels like that now..."  
  
"Oz is gone."  
  
  
  
Giles is on the phone. The answering machine for Buffy and Willow's dorm picks up.  
  
"This is Buffy and Willow. We're not in right now, so please leave a message," the machine answers then beeps.  
  
"Oh, uh, Willow... It's Giles. Um... I thought you were bringing the ingredients for that spell? I really have to-"  
  
"'Passions' is on! Timmy's down the bloody well, and if you make me miss it, I'll-" Spike said cutting off Giles.  
  
Giles yells to Spike, cutting him off, "You'll do what? Lick me to death?"  
  
Spike tries to break the chains in the bathtub but can't.  
  
"Look, uh... Willow... I think we ought to try the spell. Among other things, I'd like to shower sometime today. Alone," he said putting emphasis on the word 'alone'  
  
Giles hangs up and Spike sighs, exasperated.  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night, Willow creeps out of the room after the night at the Bronze with her friends. She has supplies with her and brings them into the bathroom. She sets up candle in a circle surrounding her and she starts mixing her magicks into her bowl.  
  
"Harken all ye elements, I summon thee now," she then drops something into the bowl in front of her, "Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be,"  
  
She pours from a goblet into the bowl. A flicker of electricity connects her to the candles and all of the flames rise high, showing the spell's success.  
  
  
  
"It is my will that my heart be healed. Now," she sighs and puts her mirror down when nothing happens then picks up the spell book, "I will that this book speak it's words to me," unsuccessful again, she sighs again, putting the book down when nothing happens then she picks up a bent Q-Tip, "I will that this Q-Tip gets... unbendy...?"  
  
There's a knock at the door, "Come in!" Willow called and the door opened to show Giles who looks slightly worried, "Giles, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm... a bit concerned about you, actually," he answered.  
  
"Did Buffy tell you about the beer, 'cause..." she trailed off.  
  
"Uh, Buffy didn't tell me anything..." Giles said, confused.  
  
"Oh, well... forget the beer part, then."  
  
"Happily. I came because we had an appointment the other day..."  
  
"Oh... Right, right... The truth spell."  
  
"Yes, um... Willow... I know that you're going through a very difficult time... But, shirking your responsibilities-" Willow then cut him off.  
  
"But... I didn't - shirk. I... Did the research, and I picked up the motherwort," she held up a paper bag, "I just forgot the doing the spell part."  
  
"Well, that isn't like you at all."  
  
"I know. I-I've been off. I-I even tried to do a spell last night. To have my will done? I was hoping it would make me feel better. But it just went ka-blooey," she stuttered a bit.  
  
"A spell? I don't think it's wise for you to be doing that alone right now. Your energy's too unfocused," he said angrily.  
  
"Well, that's not true. I said I was off, not incompetent," she said sadly.  
  
Giles calmed down, "I only meant that you're grieving, and it might be wise if you took a break from doing spells without supervision."  
  
"So I get punished 'cause I'm in pain?" she says indignantly.  
  
"It's not punishment. I'm only saying this because I-"  
  
Willow cut him off again, "Oh, you care. Yeah. Everybody cares. Nobody wants to be inconvenienced. You all want me to take the time and go through the pain, as long as you don't have to hear about it anymore."  
  
"No, that's not fair."  
  
"Isn't it? 'Cause I'm doing the best I can and it doesn't seem to be enough for you guys."  
  
"And I see how you could feel that way, I do-" Giles spoke but was cut off again.  
  
"No, you don't. You say that you do, but you don't see anything," she said as her eyes flickered a strange blue gleam as she speaks the words.  
  
Giles removes his glasses, suddenly finding his vision a bit blurred, "Um... Oh, sorry... Um, sorry. P-perhaps I'd better be going. Let's um, let's talk about this later."  
  
He leaves, walking down the hall in a bit of a daze. He runs into a student, "Oh! I'm sorry... So sorry."  
  
  
  
"Elobe, enemy, be now, quiet," Giles recited from the spell book but having a hard time.  
  
"You know... Not too keen about this spell stuff. Tends to be a bit unpredictable," Spike complains.  
  
"Yes, well, you might have thought about that sooner. Um..." he continues reading, "Let your deceitful tongue be..." he has trouble with the words, "Be... Uh... Let no... Untruths... Be spoken..."  
  
Giles is having a very hard time making out the words now. He gets frustrated and sets the book down, taking out a handkerchief and cleaning his glasses. Spike, who has been watching this cautiously, glances down and sees the key to the chains by Giles' feet. He slowly reaches for it with his boot.  
  
"Hey, what's that all about?" he asks, trying to distract him from seeing him get the key.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just got ash in my eye," he lied.  
  
"Well, I won't have you doin' mojo on me if you can't read properly. You might turn me into a stink beetle or what all."  
  
"T'would be a generous ending for you, Spike."  
  
Spike finally grabs the key and unlocks himself. He jumps up, pushes Giles out of the way, and runs out the door.  
  
  
  
Willow is playing with Amy the rat on her bed, "I mean, I'm going through something. I just don't see why he was getting down on me."  
  
"Giles just worries. Spells can be dangerous. It doesn't mean he thinks you're a bad witch," Buffy comforted.  
  
"I am a bad witch!" Willow exclaimed sadly.  
  
"No, you're a good witch," Buffy disagreed.  
  
"I'm not kidding anyone. If I had any real power, I could have made Oz stay with me."  
  
"Will, you wouldn't have wanted him to have stayed-"  
  
Willow cuts her off, not listening to what she's saying, "And I didn't have the guts to do the spell on Veruca, and my 'I Will it So' spell went nowhere. The only real witch here is fuzzy little Amy."  
  
"I think you're being a too hard on yourself."  
  
"She's got access to powers I can't even invoke. I mean, first - she's a perfectly normal girl..." Rat Amy morphs to naked human Amy on Willow's bed and Amy smiles excitedly, "Then poof - she's a rat," and with that last word Amy morphs back into a rat.  
  
"I could never do something like that." Willow said dejectedly.  
  
The phone rings and Buffy answers it, "Hello? Uhh... I'll be right there," she hangs up, "Spike escaped."  
  
"A-and you're going? Now?" Willow protested.  
  
"Sorry - duty thing."  
  
"Well, I mean, what's the rush? Spike can't hurt anyone, right? And I figured since I'm kinda grievey, would could, uh...you know, have a girl's night. We could eat sundaes and watch Steel Magnolias and you can tell me how, at least I don't have diabetes," Willow babbled.  
  
"Will, I can't hang out with you until I get Spike back to Giles, you know that. Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," she said as she left the dorm.  
  
"I don't see the big. He's probably just standing out there. You could find him in two seconds..." her eyes glow blue again.  
  
  
  
Spike is standing just outside UCSD, looking around confused. Buffy sees him and looks confused herself.  
  
"Thought that was gonna take longer," she said as she approaches the confused vampire.  
  
"Me too. Musta got... turned around..." he says looking around for something, searching the ground with his eyes, "Hang... hang on, this- this is it. Wait... No... Yes."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asks as Spike walks about distraught.  
  
"The lab. Commando lab. The door was right here where I escaped," he says, as he gestures to the ground, which is covered with grass, no sign of a door of any kind, just a lawn.  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy says incredulously.  
  
Spike falls to his hands and knees, tearing at the ground, "Open up! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Spike, there's nothing there," she said to the chipped vampire ripping at the ground.  
  
"Let me in! Fix me..." he says dejectedly.  
  
"Okay, drop the act..." she says as she grabs him by the arm, but he pushes her away.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Okay, that's it- I'm gonna gag you!" she says just before he punches her in the nose, and then yells in pain. She punches him back in the nose; he yells in pain again.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike come barging in through the Giles' front door, Spike once again tied up, "Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"One more word out of you, and I swear..." she threatens.  
  
"Swear, what? You're not gonna do anything to me. You don't got the stones," he said glaring at the slayer.  
  
Buffy glared back, "Oh, I got the stones. I got a whole bunch of ... stones..." she answers, trailing off.  
  
"Yeah? You're all talk."  
  
"GILES! I accidentally killed Spike. That's okay, right?"  
  
"Uh...uh...um... Just a minute..." Giles says from the bathroom where he's putting eye drops in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Willow is pacing back and forth in Xander's basement, complaining about Buffy. Xander sits idly by and listens.  
  
"I mean, I'm going through something. You'd think every once in awhile Buffy would make best friends a priority," she complained.  
  
"You know, Will, it's not like she could just let Spike go," Xander reasoned.  
  
"Spike's more important than me. I get it."  
  
"Buffy's gotta find out what's up with those commandos. Right now she needs Spike."  
  
"Well, fine. Why doesn't so just go marry him?" she says scathingly as her eyes glow blue.  
  
  
  
"If the two of you could remain civil long enough to-" Giles said coming into the living room but cut himself in shock.  
  
Buffy is sitting in the chair Spike was once ties up in and Spike on his knees in front of her, holding her hand, "It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth." Spike said to her as he caressed her hand.  
  
"Oh, Spike! Of course it's yes!" she says then jumps into his arms and they kiss. Giles walks forward and takes off his glasses, quite baffled by the whole thing.  
  
Buffy sees Giles, "Giles! You'll never believe what's happened!" she exclaims holding up her ring finger, which has a skull ring on it. Giles just stares like he's gone crazy.  
  
  
  
"It's just not fair."  
  
"Willow, I know it's hard to see it right now, but everything you're feeling is because of you and Oz. Not because of Buffy and me or anybody. But eventually you'll meet somebody else, and it'll be better."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause most relationships are great and trouble-free. I don't think so. I think we're all doomed to badness."  
  
"We're not doomed," Xander said, trying to convince her of that fact.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Let's-let's look at your bio. Insect Lady, Mummy Girl, Anya... Other then Cordy, which isn't saying much, they were all demon's at one point!"  
  
"I was just trying to help," Xander said miserably.  
  
  
  
Giles has gotten Willow's answering machine, "Willow, it's-it's me. Something's happened. I need your help. I can't see very well. Everything's blurred," He grabs his scotch, "I'm certain it's a spell of some kind, because... Well...it seems something else is going wrong..." Giles is looking over to Buffy who's sitting in Spike's lap contently, "...horribly wrong."  
  
Buffy snuggles into Spike's embrace but squirms a bit, "What's wrong, luv?" Spike asks, concerned.  
  
"I guess I still feel a lil sick..." she gets up abruptly and runs to the bathroom.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike calls and runs after her as Giles is coming back into the living room and he gropes for the couch with scotch in hand.  
  
"Buffy? Luv? Are you okay?" Spike asked as he rubbed her back as she threw up again.  
  
Buffy lifts her head, "Not so much... Can we start planning our wedding tomorrow? I'm feelin' really sick..." Buffy muttered as she wiped off her mouth.  
  
"Of course, pet. I want you to feel better... Now let me help you get to bed," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed back into the living room, "Watcher, I'm bringin' Buffy up to the guest room. She needs some rest,"  
  
Giles takes a big gulp of his scotch, "Yes... Buffy do feel better..." soon he came to his senses, "Do you two really think you're getting married?"  
  
Buffy frowned and pushed herself away from Spike, walking over to Giles, "I'm not crazy, and I know that you probably don't approve, and my father's not that far away, I mean, he could- but this day is about family - my real family - and I would like you to be the one to give me away..."  
  
Giles is touched by Buffy proclamation, "Oh, Buffy! That's... that's so..." he says then remembers why she said that, "Oh! For God's sake! This is nonsense. Something is making you act this way. Don't you realize what you're doing?"  
  
Buffy looks over to Spike, "Living a dream..." she says, smiling.  
  
"Now, pet, let's get you to bed..." Spike said as he picked her up to bring her up steps.  
  
"Spike!" she squealed as Giles knocked over his glass of scotch.  
  
The couple turned around to Giles, "Are you okay?" Buffy asked concerned as Spike put her down and she walked over to her watcher.  
  
"I rather think not. I seem to be rather... rather... blind. Completely, in fact," he answers.  
  
Buffy sits on the couch, "What? How could this happen?" she asks while waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Spike walks to the bookshelf and starts to flip through some books, "A spell, I believe," Giles answered.  
  
Buffy pats Giles on the back, "Well, we'll fix it. Don't worry."  
  
"What you want is a general reversal spell. Gonna need supplies," Spike said as he looked through more books.  
  
"Are you... helping me?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Well, it's almost like you're my father-in-law, in'nt?"  
  
"See? This is how it's gonna be. Spike'll even take care of you while I'm at the magick shop," Buffy said as she got up but Spike sat her right back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're goin' straight to bed," Spike ordered as he led her to the stairs and gave her a kiss, "Now, off with ya,"  
  
Buffy pouted but obeyed went up the steps and into the guest bedroom, "So, watcher, what's the whelp's number?"  
  
  
  
"That's okay, mom - we don't need any more snacks," Xander says in an exasperated tone.  
  
"I liked those fruit roll-ups," Anya muttered.  
  
"Shush, I thought she'd never clear out. Besides, just think of my lips as, the fruit roll-ups of love" he pause, "Okay, that was gross. I'm a little distracted. Willow was really upset. I shouldn't have let her go away mad."  
  
Anya grabs him and kisses him hard, "Regaining focus."  
  
"We just got rid of your mom. Let's not bring Willow into this. It's time for just the two of us," Anya said as they kiss again and fall back onto the bed.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Ugh..." Xander groaned as he reached for the phone as Anya sat up, pouting, "This is Xander,"  
  
"'Ello, whelp," Spike answered.  
  
"Spike! How'd you get untied!? What did you do to Giles!?" he yelled into the phone.  
  
"Calm down, Harris! Rupes is fine. Blind as a bat but fine,"  
  
"What did you do to him!? How'd he become blind?" Xander said still yelling as Anya rubbed his back to calm him down.  
  
"I don't bloody well know! We think it's a spell so you need to go to magick shop and buy the ingredients to reverse it," Spike answered irritably.  
  
"Yeah? Why should I believe you?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Just talk to the watcher then!" Spike said and shoved the phone to Giles.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes, Xander. Spike is telling the truth," Giles responded.  
  
"How do I know he doesn't have you tied up and forcing you to talk?" Xander asked suspiciously.  
  
"For God's sake!" Giles yelled.  
  
Anya had gotten annoyed with this, "Xander, give me the phone," she said as she grappled the phone out his hands, "Giles, tell me what you need from the magick shop and I'LL get it since Xander is being thick headed. You know, you ruined the beginning of some great foreplay,"  
  
Giles cringed, "Here's the list..."  
  
  
  
Glor: I know, I know... It's mostly transcript from the original show but changed a bit in places. (Transcripts from buffyworld.com by the way) But it'll get somewhere... I just have to get the 'Something Blue' events out of the way... It'll be mostly AU after that, maybe following some of the canon. No Riley though! Hooray! Please Review! Bye-e! 


	2. Chapter One

Something New: Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS or BtVS! Period. (scribble out Period) Exclamation point!  
  
Glor: Yay! Reviews! (hugs reviewers) I'm happy! Thank you! Time for shameless advertisement! If you like this fic, you might like my fic, 'Once More with Déjà Vu'. (innocent grin) Heheh...? And, let's say Buffy spent a few weeks in L.A. to visit her dad and Angel, okay? Okay!  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Spike opens Giles' front door to see Anya with a bag from the Magic Box and Xander, "I bought everything but they were out of Tagas Root so we can't properly perform the spell until we buy some tomorrow when they restock," Anya stated as she place the bag on Giles' desk and sat down on the couch followed by Xander who waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Please stop whatever you're doing. You smell like fruit roll-ups," Giles complained as Xander moved his hand away.  
  
Spike shook his head, "This is the crack team that foils my every plan? I am deeply shamed," he said as he got a glare from Xander.  
  
"So, where's the Buffster?" Xander asked Giles while ignoring Spike's last comment.  
  
"She's sick, whelp so don't even think 'bout botherin' her," Spike answered for Giles.  
  
Xander stood up and walked up to Spike, "And when did you get all protective over Buffy?" Xander spat.  
  
"Since we got engaged, tonight," Spike answered proudly.  
  
Xander a bewildered expression fell upon Xander's face, "How? What? How?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Three excellent questions," Giles muttered as he grabbed his scotch and downed the rest of the glass.  
  
"He's gotta be lying! Buffy'd never marry you!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Hence another part of the reason we need the reversal spell," Giles said as he got up to refill his glass in the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, G-man, let me help you there," Xander replied as Spike rolled his eyes and sneaked up the stairs, unnoticed by Giles and Xander but not by Anya.  
  
"Spike?" Anya said interrupting Spike's almost perfect getaway.  
  
Spike turned around, "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Congratulations! I hope you and Buffy have many pleasurable orgasms together," Anya congratulated.  
  
Spike smirked, "Thanks, demon girl," he answered as he snuck upstairs before Giles and Xander returned from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Spike shut the door behind him and sauntered over to the bed Buffy was on. He sat down and took off his boots. Soon he crawled into the bed next to Buffy. She began to stir as Spike gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Mmm..." she moaned as she opened her eyes, "Well, that's a nice face to wake up to..."  
  
Spike smirked, "So's yours, pet..." he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nuzzled her neck, "So beautiful," he murmured.  
  
Buffy smiled as she pulled his face up to her and looked straight into his eyes, "Make love to me..." she said barely above a whisper.  
  
A smile spread across his face, "You sure your well enough for that, luv?" he teased as she slept him lightly.  
  
"I'm feeling much better..." she answered as she flipped him onto his back, straddling him.  
  
Spike smirked as he pulled her mouth down to his for a heated kiss.  
  
  
  
"Ahn, where'd bleach boy go?" Xander asked his girlfriend as he helped Giles to the couch.  
  
Anya looked up from the spell book she had picked up from the coffee table, "Oh, Spike went upstairs to have sex with Buffy," she stated bluntly then went back to reading.  
  
Giles coughed on his scotch that he had just taken a swig of, "And you let them!" Giles exclaimed once he had stopped choking.  
  
"Yeah, Ahn, what's wrong with you!? You don't just let Spike have sex with a sick Buffy!" he shutters, "I think I just got some unwanted imagery..."  
  
Anya puts her book down and marches right up to Xander, "What's wrong with two people having sex when they both obviously need it?"  
  
"But, see, the thing is they're under a spell! It's not what they want to do!" Xander argued.  
  
"Of coarse they both want to. Haven't you seen the sexual tension between those two? You could cut it with a knife!" she argued back then added, "And they ARE engaged, so why does it matter?"  
  
Xander though for a second, "Engaged...?" he trailed off, "Wait... married... I know something... what is it...? Everything's so familiar... Work, brain - work! Oh! Oh oh! Willow!" Xander exclaimed as he remembered something, getting Anya and Giles attention, "Something about Willow and her griefy-poor-me mood swings - so, so tired of it,"  
  
"You mean I don't have to be nice about her anymore?" Anya asked, the argument forgotten.  
  
"Well, we're all tired of it, but what does it have to do with what's going on?" Giles said.  
  
"She said that those two should get married," he said as he thumbed toward the stairs.  
  
"And... That I didn't see anything," Giles said, in realization.  
  
"She did a spell!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"Yes... to have her will done. Whatever she says is coming true," Giles stated, "We must find her before someone gets seriously injured,"  
  
A scream came from Buffy upstairs, "Like that!" Xander said in a panic as he rushed to the stairs but Anya stopped him.  
  
"Honey, that was a pain scream. That was pleasure scream," Anya said, patting Xander on the back.  
  
"All the more reason to go up and stop them," Xander said as he tried to go upstairs but Anya again blocked his way.  
  
"Do you really want to interrupt them, you'll probably end up seeing a naked Spike," Anya reasoned, "Or a naked Buffy which you're not allowed to see so sit your butt back down!"  
  
Xander grudgingly sat back down, "Hey, Giles, can I have some of that scotch?" Xander asked.  
  
  
  
Buffy panted as she laid her head onto Spike's bare chest, "That was amazing..." she said as Spike stroked her hair.  
  
"Yeah, it was..." he said contently, "Ready for another go?"  
  
Buffy giggled, "Sorry, I'd love to... It's just I haven't been feeling ever since I got back from visiting Angel..." she said.  
  
Spike growled, "Thought you weren't gonna say that name..." he said angrily as Buffy picked up her head from his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry... It's just the truth..." soon she had a coy smile on her face, "And plus you're the one I love, not Angel..." Spike grinned and pulled Buffy down for another kiss. When she came up for air, she stared into his eyes and smiled, "I'm the luckiest girl on Earth,"  
  
"That you are, luv," he said and then she pouted, "And I'm the luckiest bloke," he added and soon she kissed him again.  
  
She rolled of him, so she lied next to him in his arms. She snuggles into his chest, "You won't leave me tomorrow, will you?" she whispered quietly.  
  
Spike looked over at her, "Of course I won't, why would I, pet?" he asked as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, "'Cause every time I've done this, the guy goes evil..." she said as she began to cry.  
  
Spike pulled her closer to him, "I'm not gonna go evil in the morning, luv. I'm not Angelus and I'm not that Parker git. Neither them deserve you, I do," he said as he rubbed her back to sooth her.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, "You promise? Promise you'll stay with me?" she pleaded as he wiped a few of her tears away.  
  
"I promise," Spike said as he kissed her forehead, "Now got to sleep, pet. You're sick and I've probably knackered you out,"  
  
Buffy nodded and snuggled into his chest. Soon she fell into a peaceful slumber. Spike yawned and listened to her rhythmic breathing and her heartbeat but he heard another sound. It was a steady beating of a small heart beating in Buffy's stomach.  
  
  
  
Xander downed a whole glass of scotch and started coughing. Anya was soon by his side, rubbing his back, "Xander, you shouldn't drink scotch like that,"  
  
Xander coughed, "Thought it'd help, guess not..."  
  
"Will you two please get going? Find Willow so she can reduce this spell. I'd like to have my sight restored soon," Giles complained.  
  
"Sure thing, G-man. Anya, let's go," Xander said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they left the apartment.  
  
  
  
Willow walks alone down the hallway of Stevenson Hall and enters her and Buffy's dorm room. She shuts the door behind her with a sigh. Soon a demon come out of nowhere, putting his hands on either side of Willow's head, causing electricity and wind to wipe around her before they both disappear leaving a burnt circle in the carpet.  
  
  
  
Now Xander and Anya are walking down the hall, heading towards Willow and Buffy's dorm in silence. They open the door to find a burnt circle of carpet.  
  
"D'Hoffryn. Bastard, he's opened a portal here," Anya stated angrily as she looked at the burnt circle.  
  
"Who, Ahn?" Xander questioned.  
  
"D'Hoffryn. He made me a demon 1120 years ago," Anya told her boyfriend.  
  
"Why would he attack Willow?"  
  
"I don't believe he did."  
  
  
  
Willow is now in a pitch-black room surrounded by many demons and D'Hoffryn speaks to her.  
  
"You have much anger and pain. Your magic is strong, but your pain - it's like a scream that pierces dimensional walls. We heard your call," D'Hoffryn told the terrified witch.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'll try for a quiet rage. Bye," she stuttered as she turned to leave but is stopped by the circle of demons.  
  
"Our intention is not to quash your potential - quite the contrary," he calls to her and she turns to him with a scared and confused look on her face.  
  
  
  
"I'd been dumped, I was miserable, doing a few vengeance spells - boils on the penis, nothing fancy," Anya said as the headed back to Giles' house.  
  
"Please skip ahead," Xander said as he shifted uncomfortably while he walked.  
  
"D'Hoffryn got wind of me, he offered to elevate me," she said then saw Xander's 'huh?' look, "He made me a demon."  
  
"Oh God, Wills! We got help her!" Xander said as they entered Giles' apartment.  
  
"Well, I need a talisman to call upon him and I do not have one," Anya said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"A talisman to call upon whom?" Giles asked as he heard them come in.  
  
"D'Hoffryn, he has Willow and he might make her a vengeance demon," Anya stated.  
  
"Where do we get a talisman, Ahn?" Xander asked.  
  
"I may still have one. I just have to go back to my house and get it..." Anya said as she headed to the door but not before giving Xander a quick peck on the lips, "I'll be back soon,"  
  
Once she left Xander stood up, "I'm going to check on Buffy," he said before Giles could warn him it was a bad idea.  
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Xander called as he opened the door to the bedroom, apparently forgetting what had happened upstairs.  
  
Buffy was still sound asleep but Spike's gold eyes opened and they glowed as he glared at Xander, "What do you want, whelp?" he asked as he stayed in his vamp face.  
  
Xander had jumped, "Ugh! I forgot YOU were up here too!" he griped as he noticed the clothes strewn all over the room and grimaced.  
  
Spike shifted so he was sitting up and slipped out of his vamp face, "Apparently forgot why I'm up here too," he said with a smirk.  
  
Before Xander could respond Buffy groaned, "Mmm... Spike..." she moaned as she began to open her eyes and when she did, she noticed Xander's presence, "Xander!" she yelped as she pulled the sheets closer to he naked body.  
  
Xander turned around, "Could you two please get dressed? We've figured out that Willow did a spell and this vengeance demon, D'Hoffryn, took her to make her vengeance demon so just hurry up and come downstairs," he said with a sound of disgust in is tone as he left the room.  
  
Buffy frowned, "He doesn't like you, does he?" she stated sadly.  
  
"Well, he's just gonna have to deal with it," he said as he absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Mmm... That feels good..." she moans as he rubs her stomach then he looks at her seriously.  
  
"Buffy..." he said as she looks up at him, "I know why you haven't been feeling well..."  
  
"Really? That's great! So do you know how to make me feel better?" Buffy said enthusiastically.  
  
Spike frowned, "You're pregnant, luv,"  
  
Buffy gaped at him, "No, that's impossible. The only person live person I've been with was Parker-" she stopped her sentence dead in the middle, "Oh my God," she said as he put he hand to her stomach.  
  
Spike shook her head, "Can't be. I would much further along. I've only just heard the heart beat start beating," he stated and she let out a sigh of relief then a confused look came onto her face.  
  
"I don't get it... That would mean it would have had to happen while I was in L.A.,"  
  
"Well-" he started.  
  
"No, I didn't... God, how could you think I'd... But I don't get it..." she thought for a moment and her eyes widened, "Oh my God..." she muttered as slumped down into the sheets.  
  
"Buffy...?" Spike said as he pulled her out from under the sheets, "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not actually sure it happened... It's a just dream I got the right before I noticed I was sick..." Spike listened intently as she paused, "I had a dream that Angel was human and..." she trailed off when she saw Spike's angry face, "Don't be angry, I don't remember if it actually happened I'm definitely mad at him..."  
  
Spike tried to keep his anger down and tried to be understanding, "Go on... I won't interrupt. Explain your dream 'bout Peaches," he said grinding his teeth a bit.  
  
"See, he was human but after a whole day, ha made these Oracles take away the day because he couldn't protect me as a human... Which is completely and utterly stupid! It wouldn't have mattered..." she said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You'd still be with him if he didn't take it away, wouldn't you?" he asked trying to keep the anger out of his tone but failing miserably.  
  
Buffy winced, "Maybe... But he always does things like this! He thinks he has to protect me! I can protect myself! I don't need him to always think he knows what's best for me... It wouldn't have worked out... I love him and he loves me but we can't be together and it's not just the curse... Whenever we get chance together he's just gonna give it away," she said as he voice cracked and she began to sob and Spike pulled her to his chest.  
  
Spike stroked her hair, "Don't worry, pet. I'll take care of you, even if it turns out to be the poof's kid,"  
  
Buffy looked up at him as tears fell from her eyes, "You will?" she said, her throat sounding scratchy from crying and he nodded and she snuggles into him, "You promise not to tell the others until I tell them?"  
  
"I promise, Buffy," he said as he sealed the promise with kiss on her head, "Now let's get dressed before the whelp comes back and throws a fit,"  
  
A smile spread across Buffy's face as they got up to get dressed.  
  
  
  
Glor: I know, a lot shorter then the last chapter but that one had to have all that so it wouldn't seem pointless and most of that was transcript. Any transcript used in this chapter is credited to buffyworld.com, one of my personal favorite websites. It has every Buffy AND Angel transcript including 'Not Fade Away'. (giggles) More shameless advertisement of my fanfics... I just posted a fanfic called 'Aftermath', which is definitely cliché but it has a point. It has many many couplings. Definitely Spuffy for one thing. I'm not gonna give away all the couples here so you'll have to read and wait for updates. Don't worry, once summer rolls around updates will be constant 'cause no homework and no life equals happy fanfic readers... ;; Please Review! Bye-e! 


End file.
